Recent years have witnessed increasing use of flat, lightweight, and low power-consuming display devices such as a liquid crystal display device. Many of such display devices are employed in, for example, mobile phones, smartphones, and laptop personal computers. Furthermore, rapid development and widespread use of an electronic paper, which is a thinner display device, are expected in the future. Under such circumstances, a common object of these display devices at present is to reduce power consumption.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a display device driving method that realizes a reduction in power consumption by providing a suspension period (i) which is longer than a scanning period that is taken to scan a screen once and (ii) during which no scanning signal lines are scanned.